


The Scientific Method

by Tuiccim



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Kinktober Prompt: Oct  2 - Authority Kink (“Sir”/“Sergeant”/“Captain”/“Your Highness”/“Doctor” etc.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Scientific Method

There were no words for the feelings coursing through you. Or too many words as you watched Steve flirt with the new lab tech. He glances over at you and you raise an eyebrow, smirking at him to mask your own feelings. He had teased you the same way in the beginning. You had been polite but felt uncomfortable with his flirting. He took the hint and a comradery had built. Now, you kicked yourself for not returning the flirtations through your discomfort. Knowing you lost your chance sucked. He only saw you as a buddy now. 

The new tech giggles and you rolled your eyes. “Are you about done there? I need to synthesize the sample.” You interrupt ending the giggles abruptly. 

“Yes, Doctor.” She smiles brightly at Steve before bringing you the vials. 

“Take these to Mr. Stark, please.” You hand her a file of findings. 

“Sure.” She turns to give Steve a coy smile. “Nice meeting you.”

“You too,” that charming grin of his stretching across his face. 

“Really?” You grouse when he turns to grin at you 

“What?”

“You can’t go five minutes without flirting with the new girl?”

“Jealous?” He smirks.

You roll your eyes.

“Are you coming to the party tonight?” Steve asks. 

“Um, yeah. I guess” You shrug.

“Save me a dance.” He says as he leaves with a backwards wave. You’d save a dance for him alright, the arrogant ass. Making a decision, you text Natasha. 

Y: I need help with a dress for tonight. 

Nat: I thought you had one. 

Y: Need something that’ll make him look twice. Done playing. 

N: Hell, yeah. Come to my room. I’ve got just the thing. 

Y: OMW.

“FRIDAY, inform Mr. Stark that I’m leaving to get ready for the party.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

In Natasha’s room, she pulls out a dress you would never have picked for yourself. You turn, examining yourself in the mirror. 

“Nat, are you sure I can pull this off?” You ask apprehensively. 

“Yeah. You can. You look stunning.” Nat smiles.

The tight black dress hugged every curve. Your hair looked amazing and your makeup was spot on. You looked almost entirely not like yourself. 

“Thanks, Nat. Hopefully someone else will notice.” 

“Everyone will notice you. Don’t worry, just have fun. And let him find you.” Nat winks.

–

The party was in full swing and you were dancing with Jack Rollins, a member of Strike. When the song ended you both hit the bar for a drink. As the two of you chatted and laughed, Jack was summoned by his team leader, Brock, who wore a dour expression. 

“I’m sorry. There’s something we have to take care of. Save me a dance for later?” Jack smiles sweetly. 

“Sure thing.” You say as he departs. You are sipping your drink and taking in the room when a voice from behind startles you. 

“I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since I first caught a glimpse of you on the dance floor. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Steve.”

You snort as you turn towards him, “Really, Rogers?”

Steve’s mouth drops open comically as he looks you up and down. Laughing, you reach up and push his chin up to force him to close his mouth. 

“You shouldn’t let your mouth hang open like that. You could get lockjaw.”

“What are you wearing?” Steve exclaims.

“It’s just a dress, Captain. I know you’re used to seeing me in a lab coat but it can’t be that shocking.” You see his cheek flinch when you say Captain. 

“I just… I’ve never… you don’t-” Steve sputters.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, Captain?” You know exactly what you’re doing to him. The man rarely gave you a second glance and suddenly he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You lick your lips while looking at him. “Well, I need a refill.” You turn back towards the bar, shocked at yourself. You aren’t really sure where this sassy personality suddenly came from. Maybe it was the dress or Nat’s peptalk, but you were enjoying the newfound confidence. Whatever it was, it just had you walk away from a flummoxed Steve Rogers. With a fresh drink, you moved towards a group of tables and nearly run into Happy Hogan. 

“Happy! Hi!”

“Hey! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to knock into you. Wow, you look great.” Happy Smiles.

“Why thank you!” You grin.

“Can I get a dance?” Happy asks. 

“I’d love that.” You set your drink down.

“Actually, she promised me the next one.” Steve says, giving a stern look.

“Oh, uh, of course, Cap.” Happy demures.

“No. No, you didn’t. You were having trouble using your words. Remember, Captain?” You smirk and grab Happy’s hand. “Come on, Happy. Let’s show ’em how it’s done.”

While you happily twirl around the dance floor with Happy, Steve stands to one side scowling. 

“Did you just turn down Steve Rogers?” Happy asks. 

“He’s been a bit of an arrogant ass lately, so he’s gonna have to learn to play nice.” You wink at Happy. “Plus, you asked first and you’re always such a sweetheart, Happy.”

“Hey! I’m a badass fighter, too.” Happy says.

“They’re not mutually exclusive. Everyone knows you’re both.” You smile. 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime, friend.”

“Did you save that dance for me?” Jack Rollins asks from beside you as the song changes.

“She’s all yours.” Happy twirls you into Jack’s arms.

“Did you take care of your business?” You ask.

“We did. Free for the rest of the night.” Jack winks at you. 

“May I cut in?” Steve says curtly to Jack.

“Uh, su-”

“No, you may not. Promised Jack the whole dance.” You pull Jack closer and smirk at Steve. 

“May I have the next one?” Steve says tightly.

“I’m not sure. My dance card is getting pretty full and you interrupted our dance, so now I feel like I owe Jack two. Maybe later. Bye, Captain.” You nearly quell under Steve’s angry glare but manage to smile brightly and turn back to Jack. 

As soon as Steve is out of earshot Jack says, “I didn’t know you and Cap were a thing. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“We’re not anything but friends. I’m not sure why he’s acting like that.”

“He must think you two are something more for him to be so pissed.”

“He has no reason to. Anyway, what was going on earlier that pulled you away from me?”

“Just an unwelcome guest. Nothing to worry about.” Jack looks up to see Steve glaring at him over his beer bottle. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go check in with Brock.”

“Fine. See ya later.” You say frustrated before turning to give a withering glance to Steve. He smirks and begins moving towards you. You roll your eyes and walk away. Going to the hall leading to the bathrooms you run into Bucky. 

“Hey. Enjoying yourself?” You ask. 

“Hey, Doc. Yeah. You look great. Did Steve find you? He’s been looking for you since the party started.” Bucky asks.

“He apparently didn’t recognize me.” You scoff.

“What?” Bucky guffaws.

You give Bucky a quick rundown of the evening and then stare at him bewildered as he bends over double laughing. “Bucky, what the hell is wrong with everyone tonight?”

“Oh, man, that punk. He couldn’t just ask you to the party like a normal person, could he?”

“Why would he ask me to the party?” You ask, confused.

Bucky just gives you a look and waits for the light bulb to go on above your head.

“Bucky, he doesn’t like me like that. He was flirting with my new lab tech right in front of me just a few hours ago.” You exclaim. 

Bucky chuckles, “He wanted to see if you’d get jealous. He’s scared to ask you out because he actually likes you.”

“Bucky! Stop laughing, you jerk. Are you serious?”

“Sorry, sorry. Yeah. I’m serious.” Bucky says but begins laughing anew.

You punch Bucky in the arm. “Jerk.”

“Wait, wait. Do you like him? Seriously.” Bucky asks.

“I’m not sure at the moment.” You say vehemently as you walk away. The sound of Bucky’s laughter following you. Catching sight of Steve, you motion your head to the balcony and he nods. When the two of you are somewhat secluded you ask, “What the hell are you doing and why?”

Steve looks down sheepishly, “What do you mean?”

“Ugh, fine.” You turn away but Steve grabs your hand. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Did you flirt with the new tech earlier to make me jealous?” You narrow your eyes at him. 

“Yes.” He says quietly.

“Why?”

Steve stares at you wide-eyed. 

“Why?” You ask again. 

“Because I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“Why?” There’s a long pause as Steve shifts from foot to foot and fidgets. “You can’t even say it.” You shake your head. 

“I like you. A lot.” Steve says. 

Your frustration dissolves and a victorious smile spreads across your face. You move closer to him and look into his face. “Is that so, Captain?”

“Yeah.” Steve narrows his eyes at you. “That’s so.”

“Prove it.” You challenge, glancing at his lips. 

Steve captures your mouth in a fierce kiss. His lips move over yours dominantly. His tongue slips out demanding entry and you comply with a low moan. Steve’s hands wander over your back pulling you flush against him. When he finally pulls back your lips are swollen and your head feels light. 

“Proof enough?” Steve smiles.

“Usually, I would take several samplings to determine if a theory is true.”

“I can provide all the samples you need, Doctor.”

“I do appreciate a willing subject, Captain.” You retort.

“Ready and willing.” Steve says as he pulls you in for another kiss. 

image  
“Wanna get out of here?" 

"God, yes.” Steve twines his fingers with yours and leads you to the elevator.

Seeing Steve press the button for the bedroom floor, you smirk, “Bold of you to assume I wanted to go to your bedroom, Captain.”

“Oh, uh,” Steve falters, “Would you rather go talk on the roof or something?" 

"I said it was bold, not wrong.” You wink as you press against him. 

Steve growls as he grabs the sides on your neck and forces you to look at him, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Tell me.”

“Since I first laid eyes on you. You didn’t seem into me, though, so I backed off.”

“I just wanted to get to know your first, Captain.”

Steve’s hands squeeze just a little around your neck, “Keep saying Captain like that and I’m gonna have to fuck the sass out of you.”

“You can try, Captain.”

“You asked for it, Doc.” The elevator doors open and you find yourself being thrown over Steve’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” You squeal. 

“Pulling rank.” Steve growls and slaps your ass. 

“Oh!” You didn’t mean for it to come out as a moan, but your core clenched at the feeling of his hand.

“Liked that, did you? Maybe you can be a good girl.” Steve tosses you on the bed, “Take the dress off." 

You war with yourself for a moment over whether to comply or tease, but deciding to oblige him, you rise to your knees and unzip the dress. "Yes, Captain.” You lock eyes with Steve and slide the dress down and off your body. You are left only in black lace panties. Steve’s eyes widen as they slide down your body and his breathing quickens. 

Steve rubs his thumb over your lips, looking down at you, and licks his lips. “Lay down, hands over your head.” As you obey, Steve pulls his tie off and wraps in around your wrists.

“What are you doing?” You say.

“Tying you down for your lesson.” Steve smirks.

“My lesson?” You echo, core clenching slightly as you’re restrained.

“Yup. I’m gonna fuck the sass out of you and then teach you how to be my good girl. You want to be my good girl, don’t you?” Steve whispers against your ear, dragging your earlobe into his mouth and biting it slightly, your thighs squirming at his words and sensations

"You do. Do you like it when I call you good girl? Hmm?“

"Yes, Captain.” You moan as Steve’s tongue plays over your nipple before traveling down to play along the scrap of black lace covering you. You arch at his touch. His hands grip your hips for a moment and then the sound of ripping fabric reaches your ears. Your last covering is thrown off and legs are spread wide by Steve’s rough hands. He rubs his hands up and down your inner thighs. 

“You look so pretty, baby. All open for me.” Steve’s tongue swipes up your slit before circling around your clit. When he presses a finger in, you arch. 

“Steve!” You gasp. 

He stills, looking up with a wicked smirk, “Try again, sweetheart.”

“Captain. Please, Captain.” You breathe.

“Good girl.” He says as he returns his mouth to your core and adds a second finger. His tongue dances over you clit, licking, sucking, flicking. You writhe against him feeling every movement of his tongue and thrust of his fingers. He curls his fingers into you and you nearly lose your breath. Your hands strain against the tie binding you to the headboard wanting to touch him. 

“So close, Captain.” You moan. 

Steve redoubles his efforts pushing you closer before suddenly stopping, leaving you whimpering and looking at him.

“Did you think I was gonna make it easy on you, baby? Told you I was gonna fuck the sass out of you.” Steve smirks as he removes the rest of his clothes. 

“Captain, please, I’ve been a good girl.”

“You were sassy all evening at the party. Gonna have to make sure you know better in the future.” Steve rolls a condom on and positions himself between your legs. He presses against you but stops, eyes roaming over your face as he speaks “Words, babygirl. I need you to tell me you want me,” he whispers, soft this time as he waits for your consent.

With the desperation throbbing between your legs, you moan loudly and arch your back, “Please, Captain, please fuck me!”

You cry out as he thrusts fully into you. He sets a rough pace, pounding into you with a bruising grip on your hips, your own body twitching to meet him halfway, heels digging into the mattress for leverage against the force.

“Fuck, you’re tight, baby. You feel me? You feel me stretching you?”

“Yes, Captain. It’s so good." 

Steve puts your legs over his shoulders and bends over you as he thrusts. Hitting that spot deep inside, you feel the coil tightening. Steve’s hands go around your throat and squeezes lightly as he continues to rail you. You were so close. You began clenching around Steve’s cock and strained against your ties when Steve stopped still fully seated in you. His fingers tighten around your throat, “How’s that sass? Gone yet?” Steve says as he thrusts hard one time. 

“Yes, Captain.” You whisper. 

“You sure about that?” Steve thrusts hard one more time. 

“Yes, Captain.” You cry. 

Steve pulls out and throws your legs over before hauling you up on your knees. Your face is pressed to the mattress as your hands are still tied. You wait for Steve to press inside you, but instead are caught off guard when his hand descends on your ass. You cry out in surprise when his hand meets your flesh. “Are you going to sass your Captain again?”

“Probably.” You answer eliciting another, slightly harder smack. 

“Are you going to sass me, baby?”

“I’ll try not to.” Another smack rains down on your ass. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, Captain.” His hand rubs over your reddened flesh. 

"You’re dripping, baby” Steve chuckles deeply and slams into you, your back arching as you cry out. “Do you want your Captain to fuck you into the mattress?”

“Please, Captain.”

Steve slams into you again. “Say it again.”

“Please, Captain. Please fuck me into the mattress.” 

That is all the encouragement Steve needs. He fucks into you until you are drooling. Your cheek rubbing against the sheet with each thrust.

“Captain, I’m close.” You whine.

“So am I.” Steve grunts. “You’re so tight. So fucking tight. Come for me baby.” 

His permission was all you needed. You cry out as you fall over the edge. Your toes curl and Steve rides it out with you, feeling you’re walls clench against him. 

Unexpectedly, he pulls out and turns you over to face him again. Ripping off the condom, he fists himself and ribbons of his cum spurt across your stomach and breasts, marking you. “Mine. My good girl. You’re mine.” Steve moans as he looks into your eyes. 

Staring up at him, your hands bound, and body covered with his release, you answer him, “Yours.”


End file.
